His Butler: Nightly Affair
by adventchildreninc
Summary: Ciel is caught staring at sebastian,so what will the demon butler do to please his master? one shot CielxSebastian Rated M


Disclaimer: I don't not own Black Butler. Please feel free to comment on what I need to work on.

HIS BUTLER: NIGHTLY AFFAIR

Ciel had been up late trying to put together a character profile on the infamous Jack The Ripper. The door in his office slowly creaked open, and then abruptly stopped. "Who's there?" Ciel shouted. Curious to see what or who was behind the door, Ciel carefully walked over to examine, but to his surprise there was nothing there. "Damn wind." Ciel muttered quietly to himself and headed back to his desk. Now there Ciel got right back to work on profiling, so frustrated on what he was doing he decided to take a moment to look up and breath. Standing before him was his demon butler Sebastian. Startled by the butlers silent intrusion, Ciel jumped back in his chair. "How the hell did you get in here?" Ceil shouted, after a moment of awkward moment of silence Ciel took another deep breath and said, "you could have at least knocked first."

"Master, I've come to tell you that it's time for bed, we can finish the profiling of the Ripper later." Sebastian said with his devilish smile, his tongue licking his upper lip.

"Very well," Ciel said, while in a trance like state. He had never really taken the time to take a good look at Sebastian, and strangely enough Ciel liked what he was seeing. Starting to blush at his sudden thoughts about the butler. Ciel tried his best to turn his face away from Sebastian, but it was already too late, the demon butler had caught him starring.

"Sir shall we go?" he said in the most seductive tone.

Ciel cleared his throat and simply said, "Yes" Because it was the only thing that he could manage to choke out, but even so his voice was cracked. Ciel made his way around the table and stepped out the office door, making sure he was careful enough not to look at Sebastian. The two headed down the hall way in complete silence.

Now in Ciels room, before he could get the chance to say anything to the butler Sebastian quickly closed the door behind them. "Well. Get the hell out." Ciel said stammering.

"Now, now master," Sebastian said with a humming tone, stepping closer to his younger master licking his lips again.

Ciel started to step back towards the oversized window stammering. "Get the hell away from me!" But Sebastian only stepped closer and closer, till Ciel was cornered his back against the window. Sebastian was only inches from Ciels face, Ciel for some reason was so eager to close the distance between their lips, but Sebastian simply reached above the boy and closed the curtains behind him.

Ciel let out a sigh that was somewhat relieved and somewhat disappointed, "Well that was rather disappointing," Ciel muttered to himself. Sebastian must have heard him because instead of stepping away, he stepped closer. Ciel couldn't step back anymore so he closed his eyes and flinched as Sebastian put his gloved hand on top of his head and with a smooth glide brushed down his face. "Sebastian," it was more of a plea than a statement.

Sebastian took possession of the boy, he gently slipped his tongue in Ciels mouth and decided to do a little "exploring." Ciel started to moan as Sebastian slowly removed his gloves tossing them onto the floor behind him, Ciel could feel Sebastians warm touch going up his shirt and play with the peck of his nipple. Sebastian simply leaned down and gave a couple of licks to Ciels nipple making it hard. He rubbed the hard peck of his nipple between his fingers, while Ciel was busy moving his hands throughout Sebastians hair, his demon butler was on a mission of his own.

Sebastian began to trail down from his masters chest to his stomach, planting kisses along the way. Ciel started to pull on Sebastians hair as Sebastian began to lick the dip on his groin.

Even though it was a bit of a struggle Ciel removed his shirt, but was displeased that he was half naked and the butler was still fully clothed. Ciel began to undo Sebastians tie and unbutton his jacket, Sebastian slowly removed his jacket and then his shirt went right along with it.

The two kissed passionately again and Ciel could feel Sebastians needy erection through his pants. Sebastian took Ciels hand and placed it over his erection and moved the boys hands up and down until Ciel kept the pace himself. They moaned in unison as they kissed, letting the vibration of the moan vibrate down the others throat. Deep into the kiss Sebastian Started to undo Ciels pants, while Ciel gave him moans in approval. Ciel gasped as his pants were basically torn from his waist and pulled down, he gave a shudder of pleasure as Sebastian grabbed his member and began to massage its tip through his boxers.

"Young master? Are you sure that you want to continue? Sebastian said in the most sinful tone.

"Sebastian do me right now! That's an order!"

Without any hesitation Sebastian turned Ciel around and for a moment Ciel had no idea what he was doing, but soon figured it out when Sebastian shoved two fingers inside of him. Ciel began to cry out in pain only to have the butler gently rub his back and reinsure that everything was going to be ok. Sebastian began to finger and scissor increasing his pace as his masters moans became louder.

While Sebastian continued his slow but satisfying assault, Ciel began to pump his member at the same pace as Sebastian. Ciel was getting close to his climax, and Sebastian could tell by the sounds that he was making, Sebastian pulled his fingers out and Ciels heart began to race when he heard the sound of a zipper rasp down.

Sebastian straddled Ceils hips and prepared him for what was going to happen next, Ciel could feel the demon butler's tip at his entrance. Sebastian unexpectedly pushed right though Ceils tight folds and plunged himself hard and deep inside the boy. Ciel yelped in pain while Sebastian allowed him to get used to the feel of him.

Slowly Sebastian began to pump, he'd slide out of his master only to slide right back in and plunge even deeper. At first the pain was tough, but Ciel quickly adapted to the pain. Sebastian set the pace hard and deep, all the while Ciel started to push back into him so that Sebastian wouldn't slip out.

The two humped in rhythm for what felt like forever, they were careful so that they wouldn't wake the others. Sebastian put his hand on Ciels shoulder for a better angle, continuously Sebastian hit Ciels sweet spot, only making him moan more. Much to Ciels surprise Sebastian changed the pace again, they were already going fast but somehow Sebastian amazed his master by speeding up even more.

They were humping like madmen, never slowing down. But Ciel had reached his breaking point, he soon came on the drapes covering the window and not long after Sebastian came too hard spilling everything inside Ciel, and some onto the floor. The two panted for a while and finally Ciel broke the ice. "Looks like you'll be cleaning that up." Ciel said in a menacing tone, "Good luck."

"Oh don't worry young master, I get it cleaned up quick, I am one hell of a butler after all."

Dizzy from all the love making Ciels eyes began to get heavy, he was carried to his bed and put to rest.

"Good night. My young master." Sebastian said before blowing out a candle by Ciels bed and closing the door behind him.

A/N Cheesy ending I know but hey I couldn't think of anything else :P


End file.
